


The Solution [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Creative Problem Solving, F/M, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Leia will do whatever it takes to secure a treaty between the New Republic and Mandalore, even if it means forging a new alliance with an old enemy.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	The Solution [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701064) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



**Title:** The Solution

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author:** FettsOnTop

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Boba Fett/Leia Organa

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 8:17

**Summary:**

Leia will do whatever it takes to secure a treaty between the New Republic and Mandalore, even if it means forging a new alliance with an old enemy.

  


The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701064)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/theSolution.mp3)


End file.
